


The Return Of The Empress

by Raineee



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Concerned Tezuka, Cute & fluffy, Dancer Ryoma, F/M, Fem!Ryoma, Female Echizen Ryoma, Female Ryoma, Hardworking Ryoma, Just Loads Of Sweetness, Pretty Ryoma, Quite A Bit Of Character Developement, Sexy Tezuka, Smart Ryoma, Sweet Tezuka, pillar pair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineee/pseuds/Raineee
Summary: Echizen Rei is one of the last of her Father's blood. Two years ago, Echizen Nanjirou passed on from the living under mysterious circumstances,  and his three biological children were left to fulfill his legacy. With a scheming, ambitious Aunt to fend off and tasked with the job of caring for her brother alone, tennis slowly tapered off to a happy, but distant memory for Rei.  
Is the return to Japan what she needs to regain what was lost? 
Fem!RyomaxTezuka Kunimitsu.





	1. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and all of it’s characters, if I did, I wouldn’t be writing this on Fanfiction.net if I did.

 

"Normal Speech"

‘ ** _Speech In English_** ’

‘ _Thoughts_ ’

“ _Emphasized Speech or Words_ ”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Ryuuzaki Sumire sighed loudly, impatiently checking her watch for what seemed to be the thousandth time. The sensible digital watch strapped on her wrist read '12:50 a.m.' when she checked a few minutes ago. _They were late by almost an hour. Could-could something have happened?_ Sumire squashed down her worry relentlessly and looked to the young lady beside her. Meino Nanako was the Echizen's remaining blood relative, she was a pale and slender thing, and she bore an uncanny resemblance to Meino Miharu, the Echizens' mother. 

 

Nanako shifted uneasily, eyes scanning the bustling crowd hopefully, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she gripped the strap of her light pink leather tote bag. If she was to be confessing the truth, Nanako could easily admit that she had no clue of her cousins' existence until a six months ago when the Echizen's lawyer had seen fit to inform her of the very recently orphaned siblings' plight when he sensed something off about Echizen Mai, Echizen Nanjiro's younger sister. He hadn't been off about his suspicion that Nanako's sister, his intuition proved right by the information he had received from private investigators he had hired. _Echizen Mai had planned to adopt the two children, all right,_ Aigasaki Daichirou had stated wryly, _just not for the reasons one would think she might have._

 

Echizen Mai had planned to use the Echizen's vast inheritance to pay off her sizable debt, successfully landing herself in jail when the New York Police Department's investigation proved her guilty of her crime. Nanako had been astonished by what her brother-in-law's sister had planned to do, filing for custody as soon as she learned of the staggering news. The battle for the siblings' custody had been long and tedious, but she had won in the end. Nanako mentally thanked that she was of legal age to take the guardianship of the two. Hence, the reason for Nanako's presence at the Narita Airport, waiting for both the Echizens' arrival from America.

 

"You don't have to be that antsy, Nanako, just remember that they don't like receiving help from anyone, eldest one, especially. Trust issues, understandable regarding their circumstances." Nanako smiled shakily, if not genuinely at Sumire's reassurance, reaching down to rummage through her tote bag for her car keys.

 

The two women turned to the soft sound of light footsteps. "Meino-san? _Kon'nichiwa_ , it's nice to meet you." A young girl in a white crew-neck and navy blue pleated skirt stood before them, a sleeping toddler in her arms and a grey duffel bag slung over one shoulder. Her expressionless mask faltered, softening slightly in gratitude as she offered a pale hand. Sumire grasped the offered hand firmly, noting that although the amber-eyed teen looked just about as delicate as a flower, with bird-like bones and doe-like topaz eyes, her palms held calluses that betrayed how much the slim girl could actually endure. _After all, you don't get calluses like these without hours and hours of training._ Sumire acknowledged affectionately, impressed with the young girl's dedication.

 

"It's nice to meet you as well, I take that you are fluent in Japanese." Sumire quirked her lips as the young lady smiled somewhat stiffly, showing no other reaction except to nod her head and gently rock the sleeping bundle of blue in her arms. "Alrighty, let's get you two to the shrine, then." Nanako announced cheerily, deciding not to mention the distinct Kansai drawl the emerald-haired girl sported, figuring that bringing up the topic would eventually lead to her cousins' mother. Nanako was unwilling to bring up the all-too-fresh death of Echizen Miharu, who had been born and raised in Kyoto.

 

 

\--

 

 

Echizen Rei cooed softly to her brother as he slipped into a hopefully deep sleep, thankful that she had finally lulled him into a peaceful sleep. In the middle of the ride back to the shrine, Ryoma had awakened in a very bad mood, wailing loudly despite everything that Rei had done to try to appease him. Slipping quietly out of the room, Rei made her way down the stairs, joining Ryuuzaki-san and Meino-san at the porch that faced the immaculate courtyard for tea. As she settled down on the plush sitting cushion opposite the two, Rei observed the impeccable make-shift tennis court with a passive gaze, even as she fingers itched for the familiar feel of a racquet beneath her hand. Her two guardians, who had been murmuring softly to each other in voices too soft for even Rei's sensitive ears to detect, turned to her.

 

Rei flinched slightly at the sudden scrutiny, smoothing down the non-existent wrinkles in her navy blue skirt subconsciously. "So, Rei-san, being an Echizen, I can assume that you play tennis, is that right?" Ryuuzaki-san stated clearly, smirking when Rei arched a brow. "Have you already enrolled to be a student of Seigaku Gakuen High School, then, Rei-san?" Meino-san inquired politely, pouring tea into Rei's cup. Rei pursed her lips, brushing the strands of dark green away from her eyes, and nodded hesitantly. The gears of her prodigious brain worked quickly as she envisioned the only scenario that had a high possibility of taking place based on the flow of questions. _Wait, don't tell me-_

 

"So, I can safely presume that you will be attending the Tennis Club, then." _Yep. She predicted correctly_. Rei smiled wryly, picking up a porcelain cup and taking a sip of the steaming tea, barely hiding her disappointment when she found an important loophole in the statement. "Actually, I'm afraid that I have no time for that, Ryuuzaki-san, as much as I would love to play tennis, I shall be far too busy with ballet to have any spare time for a club." _It was very true, though, ballet required far more exertion on Rei's part. Not that she would ever give it up._

 

Ryuuzaki-san didn't seem taken aback by the news, so Rei deduced that Aigasaki-san must have told them both of Rei's second passion. _If she had to choose between the two, tennis made the first place by a thin margin, as much as she'd hate to admit._ Rei mused thoughtfully. Meino-san hummed quietly, pouring more tea into the cup Rei set down. "Oh yes, I've heard from Aigasaki-san that you are quite the accomplished dancer." Heat crept up Rei's face, suffusing alabaster skin with a rosy blush at the praise. "A-ah, Aigasaki-san was exaggerating, I can assure you, Meino-san."

 

Ryuuzaki-san nodded again, scratching her chin pensively as Meino-san chuckled at Rei playfully, asking Rei to call her Nanako-san. "What about this, then, because I know that your ballet lessons aren't _that_ time-consuming, let's have a compromise, shall we, because I know, that as long as the Echizen blood runs in your veins, tennis can never be dropped so easily." Rei perked slightly, fiddling with the brown leather band clasped on her left wrist. " _Sou da na_ , Ryuuzaki-san?" Rei drawled slowly, a smirk pulling up one side of her mouth. Ryuuzaki-san seemed amused by the first sign that Rei really _was_ the daughter of the Samurai Nanjiro, citing amusedly that his smirk always had a way of riling his opponents up, a smirk which was eerily similar to Rei's.

 

"Right then, daily morning practise starts at 7a.m. sharp, after-school tennis practice takes place on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from 3p.m. to 5.p.m. And when you become a regular, there will be practise on Sundays, too." Rei bit the inside of her cheek contemplatively, nodding eagerly as she thought over the agreement. Even if Rei was eager to play tennis again, a prickling sensation stabbing her heart ruthlessly. "You don't have to be a regular, I just want to witness your growth," Ryuuzaki-san added kindly when she caught sight of Rei's face, mistaking it for grudging acceptance.

 

" _Kamahen_ , Ryuuzaki-san, thank you very much for your offer," Rei smiled shakily as she realised what she was feeling, "I think that this is what _Chichiue_ would have wanted, and that's for me to not dwell on his death and move on. On that note, may I take a look at the registration form?"

 

_It's also because of that, huh?_

 


	2. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and all of it’s characters, if I did, I wouldn’t be writing this on archiveofourown if I did.

 

‘Normal Speech’

**_‘Speech In English’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

_“Emphasized Speech or Words”_

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Rei sighed heavily as she boarded the jam-packed train, grumbling _" **I'm way too tired for this shit."**_ under her breath as she squeezed through the hordes of passengers. On a normal day, 7.30p.m., on a Saturday, during the rush hour, no less, was enough to put a damper on her mood, so, when Rei was sore and exhausted after a gruelling ballet lesson, and placed in a situation where she was elbowed every five minutes, it was enough to make her cranky, and when Rei was cranky, well, all that could be said was that _no one_ would walk through unscathed.

 

Smoothing down the wrinkles in her celeste-styled black leotard, Rei grasped the handlebars dangling above her head, placing all of her body weight on her left boot-clad foot as she stared blankly out of the train window, watching the colours of the background blur as the train picked up speed.

 

As much as Rei complained to herself, she had no other choice. She had been so lucky for the Frenchwoman to accept her as a student, after all, Antoine Lisbeth was an exceptional ballerina in her own right, one of the best in the world, really, retiring from the professional stage only because of a ruined hip, to be a largely sought-after instructor in the entire world. Jacqueline Monterey, Rei's instructor in America, had been Antoine-sensei's childhood friend and rival.

 

So when Jacqueline had recommended Rei to the French woman who had moved back to where she had spent her childhood in, Japan, Antoine-sensei had accepted Rei as her student, proclaiming Rei her protégé after seeing her dance. Antoine-sensei had accepted her, but not before warning Rei that she could be 'a touch too harsh at times' on her students, and Rei had been unprepared for how much of an understatement _'a touch too harsh'_ was. Rei had mentally screamed, shifting the grey duffel bag higher up her shoulder, wincing when her sore muscles protested loudly.

 

Unfortunately, Antoine-sensei's dance studio was located all the way in Kanagawa, which was almost an hour and a half away from Tokyo, where she now lived, meaning that Rei had to wake up at the crack of dawn on Sundays to make it for her private session with Antoine-sensei, and then, when she eventually joined the Seishun Gakuen Tennis club, she would have to rush to tennis practise immediately after her lesson with her intimidating coach.

 

As the train jolted to a stop at Shinjuku Station, Rei was jostled roughly from her thoughts when the firm grip she had on the handles slipped. _Ah, shit_. Rei cursed her luck, instinctively bracing herself for the fall, shifting her body so that she would land on her back instead of falling flat on her face, minimizing the damage that would be done to her person.

 

An arm wrapped around her waist just then, catching her just in time. Rei instinctively fisted the poor fabric of the person's shirt, clutching at it like a lifeline. " _Daijoubu ga, Ojou-san?_ " The person-Rei deduced that it was a he-asked politely, if not monotonously, setting Rei back on her feet. "A-ah, I'm fine, _ookini de gozaimasu._ " Rei murmured gratefully, taking a small step away from the young man, noting his dark brown hair and serious whisky-brown eyes framed by wire-rimmed glasses. "Ah, it's fine." Rei bit back a smile at the answer when she detected a faint trace of awkwardness in his otherwise flat reply. _He~ How cute._

 

Rei noted the ease in which he had set her on her feet, inferring from what she could observe, that he was a sportsman of some sort. The cobalt blue tennis bag caught Rei's attention, and just as she was about to comment on the odd coincidence because she had a tennis bag, which happened to be her favourite, in the exact same shade, the train made a sharp turn, throwing Rei to the same person who caught her. Rei groaned inaudibly in embarrassment at her predicament, righting herself when she got back her violence.

 

"I'm sorry if it causes you unease, Ojou-san, but I believe that holding on to me shall be your best option." The young man told her, holding onto Rei's shoulder when she stumbled over her feet. Rei smiled contritely, moving to hold onto his sleeve when the train shuddered to a halt at Harajuku Station. " _Sumansen na_ , I'm really sorry for the trouble," Rei told the young man apologetically, shuddering slightly and shifting a step closer when a hand brushed against her rear. Rei had been groped by strangers far too many times in America, and no matter how many times it happened to her, Rei had never gotten used to it. However, she knew better than stir up a fuss if it was an accident on their part, _but if it happens again-_ Rei visibly cringed, shying away from the invisible perpetrator, arching towards her bespectacled savior.

 

"Ojou-san, what's the matter?" He asked quietly when Rei jolted again, concern colouring his tone, her grip on his sleeve tightened to the point where she was white-knuckling the abused cotton. When it eventually got too much for her to handle, Rei thinned her lips, forcing out the words that lodged in her throat, even if her pride demanded her to do the exact opposite. "Someone-someone is," Rei flinched, closing her eyes and forcing the rest of the words out in a harsh exhale.

 

As much as Rei hated to seek help from someone who wasn't her younger brother, the detest she felt from being touched by a complete stranger completely overwhelmed her pride. The hand on her shoulder tightened imperceptibly and loosened at her words. When he caught sight of Rei's petrified face and tense form, the young man's stern face softened. He tugged slightly on Rei's shoulder, guiding her petite form to rest against his left side so that Rei was pressed flush against him. The hand on her shoulder moved to her waist, and the whisky-eyed teen turned Rei around so that she was partially shielded by his tall frame.

 

Rei smiled shakily, her eyes warming with gratitude when his hand made no move to go lower. "Thank you," Rei whispered softly, forcing her angry blush down. "Ah, it's no problem, Ojou-san." As the train stopped at Shibuya station, Rei squeezed the brunette's forearm lightly, whispering her parting words earnestly, peering into his eyes to make sure that he realized that she was absolutely serious and ducked out of the train, leaving a pensive Tezuka who puzzled over Rei's astute observation.

 

_"Watch out for your elbow, na?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and all of it’s characters, if I did, I wouldn’t be writing this on archiveofourown if I did.

 

‘Normal Speech’

**_‘Speech In English’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

_“Emphasized Speech or Words”_

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Rei yawned sleepily, slapping the beeping alarm that had woken her from the pleasant dream she was having about her and piles upon piles of sushi. Throwing off the heavy quilted duvet, Rei sat up from her plush bed, blinking blearily at the painted Prussian blue walls of her room. Rei spared a glance at the digital clock which read '7.00.a.m' and flopped back into the crisp white linen sheets to get a few more minutes of sleep her aching body demanded.

 

Although it was rare for Rei to not be up by 5.30a.m., at the very least 6.00a.m., the lesson she had with Antoine-sensei in the dance studio took more out of Rei than she thought. That was Ryoma's cue to burst into her room and enthusiastically shake her awake, shouting  _"Nee-chan, wake up, wake up!"_  Rei feigned sleep as her little brother pulled her hand insistently, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Take this, Ryo-ryo, tickle attack!" Rei allowed her happily panting brother to flop on her for a few minutes before she stood up and stretched languidly, smiling satisfiedly when her joints cracked and popped into place.

 

Ryoma laughed happily when Rei picked him up, cradling the five-year-old Nanjiro-lookalike in her arms. Tugging on a lock of hair with a chubby fist, Rei's youngest brother squealed happily when Rei nuzzled his face. "Good morning, Nee-chan." Rei giggled softly, shooing her brother away and instructing him to brush as she gathered her towel and school uniform, planning on taking a shower before she went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

Rubbing her shoulder-length hair dry with a white towel as she descended the stairs dressed in Seigaku's girl's winter uniform, a white long-sleeved button-up and a dark green skirt, the light brown jacket on her arm. Rei spared a quick, longing glance at the tennis court that replaced the usual courtyard before she disappeared into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and her and Ryoma's bentos for lunch, leaving her mulberry bowtie hanging loosely around her neck.

 

Rei flipped the sizzling omelette expertly, sliding it onto a plate and setting it onto the table where other dishes that made up the usual Japanese breakfast. Just as Rei was about to ladle miso soup into a bowl, Nanako-san's voice shattered the tranquil silence of the calming atmosphere, bringing Rei away from the daze the repetitive motions had created. "Ah, Rei-san, good morning, you didn't have to."

 

Rei flashed a quick, soft smile to Nanako-san as she removed the dark brown apron from her neck and hung it on the hook where she had found it. "Ah,  _daijoubu na_ , Nanako-san, please, take a seat." Poking her head out of the kitchen's doorway, Rei called loudly for her brother who bounded down the stairs enthusiastically, dressed for elementary school and two school bags in hand, one belonging to him, and the other, for Rei.

 

"Thank you, Ryo-ryo, breakfast is ready."

 

Nanako-san was pouring brewed tea into brown clay cups when Rei walked in with Ryoma in tow, nimble fingers fixing his wild mop of spikes into something that looked somewhat more presentable. Breakfast in the Echizen household continued in that fashion, with Rei adjusting Ryoma's shirt and Nanako-san making small talk with the two.

 

Just as Rei was about to drink her tea, she perked slightly, fidgeting with her cup. "Ah, I just remembered, Nanako-san, Karupin will be arriving today." Nanako-san hummed softly from where she sat opposite Rei, a mellow smile on her face as she set down her chopsticks. "Ah, your cat, a Birdman, if I'm not wrong." Rei nodded slightly, a nostalgic smile on her face as she sighed wistfully. " _Hai_ ,  _Okan_  gave Karupin to me on my 14th birthday."

 

"A-ah, Ryo,  _hayaku_ , we're going to be late!" Rei gasped loudly when her eyes drifted to the white digital watch that was strapped around her wrist, snapping out of the sentimental daze she fell into, snatching the bento boxes from the spotless kitchen counter. Pulling on her light brown jacket, Rei darted out of the kitchen in a blur to put on her shoes. "Nee-san, wait for me!" Ryoma shouted, shovelling the last of his rice into his mouth.

 

" _Ja_   _na_ , Nanako-san, we have to go!" Rei called over her shoulder, slinging her cobalt blue tennis bag over her shoulder. That was the only thing Nanako heard as the door opened and closed loudly and hurried footsteps faded away. Nanako blinked slowly and chuckled softly, standing up to gather the plates so that she could wash up, very grateful that Rei felt more at ease with speaking to her as family, instead of a stranger whom she was not comfortable with, even going as far as to tease and laugh genuinely.

 

 

\---

 

 

Rei stepped through the wide metal gates of Seishun Gakuen, sighing in relief when she checked her wristwatch yet again. As she made her way to where she  _thought_  was the administrative office, Rei observed the school grounds as she walked, noting the difference between Seigaku's high school and elementary division. Rei laughed delightedly as a strong wind rustled the sakura petals, stirring a cloud of its mild, sweet scent. Rei halted in her tracks and opened her left hand, watching as a delicate pink petal drifted into her palm.

 

 

 

"Ojou-san?" Rei whirled around sharply on her heel at the familiar voice, her eyes landing on the tall, broad-shouldered form of her whisky-eyed saviour. Rei smiled blithely, inclining her head into a polite bow as she took in his uniform. "Ah, are you a student of Seigaku?" The stern, unyielding face of the bespectacled young man softened at Rei's light smile and polite enquiry. Rei peered up at him through her lashes, offering her hand as she tilted her head. "My name is Echizen Rei, but just call me Rei,  _na_?"

 

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rei-san." Tezuka-kun replied quietly, shaking Rei's hand firmly. If he was taken aback by the rough calluses on Rei's palm, he hidden it fairly well, his face still as serious as before, showing no other reaction except for the faintest trace of something lighting up his whiskey-brown eyes, turning them into a startling shade of honey. ' _Oh gods, Rei, don't you dare fall for him._ ' Rei told herself sternly, desperately trying to temper down the blush she just  _knew_   was staining her cheeks.

 

"Are you headed to the administrative office, Tezuka-kun?" Rei asked as they walked side by side towards Seigaku's main building. After she received a quiet "Aa." in reply, Rei continued walking in silence, more than happy to enjoy the pale pink blossoms that danced in the swirling wind. From what she could gather, Tezuka Kunimitsu was someone who appreciated the tranquillity silence provided, much to her relief. Rei really couldn't stand people who just wouldn't  _shut up_ and take the hint. She had a gut feeling that seeing Tezuka-kun was going to daily occurrence, and Rei never underestimated her gut.  _The one time she did, that fanboy-_ Rei shivered slightly as she drowned in the unpleasant memory.

 

She had no clue how right her prediction would be.

 

 

\--

 

 

" _Eh_?" Rei arched her brow at Ryuuzaki-san's words, turning to Tezuka-san, who looked as shocked as how Rei felt. "Tezuka-san, you are Seigaku's captain?  _Maa_ , I should have known,  _na_?" Rei drawled teasingly, laughing at the imperceptible blush that raced across Tezuka-san's face as she accepted the Certificate of Acknowledgment Ryuuzaki-san had passed to her. The Tennis Association had approved of her case, and the piece of paper was the proof of that, allowing Rei to take part in tournaments.

 

"Rei-san, you are the person Ryuuzaki-sensei told us about?" Rei tilted her head to shift her gaze onto a proudly smirking Ryuuzaki Sumire, slanting her eyes to mock glare at the coach. " _Hai_." Rei admitted, turning to look at Tezuka-san, who seemed to have regained his composure. "It will not be easy, though, Rei," Ryuuzaki-san stated firmly, "Tezuka and I have agreed on these conditions: Defeat all of the juniors and seniors who are not in the first string, and one regular." Rei nodded carefully at Ryuuzaki-san's serious words, making a mental note to increase the weights she wore around her ankles to build up her stamina.  _You can't be too careful,_  was something her Mother had always told Rei.

 

"Ah, before I forget, Ryuuzaki-san, Tezuka-kun, I might be slightly late for Sunday practises because of my ballet lessons," Rei told the two apologetically, bowing her head slightly, therefore, not seeing Tezuka's eyes widen slightly. "So if the train runs late, I'm afraid I won't make it on time."

 

"Ah, its fine, Rei-san, it's understandable," Tezuka-kun informed Rei with a poker face, even though his eyes had lightened into the honey-brown she had seen before when they shook their hands. It was a shade that Rei was starting to like more and more. Rei smiled sweetly at Tezuka-san, thankful that he and Ryuuzaki-san were both so understanding and accommodatable with her situation.

 

"So, Rei, do you know Tezuka? You two seem familiar with each other for just having met." Sumire teased, observing the way Rei's eyes darted away from her, to look at her office instead of answering the relatively innocent question, and how Tezuka seemed to tense up, glancing at Rei in concern at her discomfort, seeming almost,  _protective_? Sumire smirked slightly, leaning back as she folded her arms over her chest.

 

_Ho~ Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Nanjiro?_

 

"You see, it began after I was on my way home from ballet class..."

 

 

\---

 

 

Rei sighed as she settled into her seat, trying desperately to block out her raucous classmates' laughter. Plucking out a slate-grey folder from her leather satchel, Rei flipped through the music scores that Antoine-sensei had handed to her just as her previous lesson ended, instructing Rei to choose one for her upcoming recital that would be held in the Tokyo Music Hall. The event was going to be held so that budding talents could showcase their arts, an ingenious idea, Rei admitted, that had been proposed by the Committee Board.

 

"OI!" Rei looked up, startled from her musings about the chorography she had in her head to Fur Elise, when an unfamiliar voice cut through the din that had been steadily getting louder. "SHUT UP!"  ' _Thank you!'_  Rei exhaled in relief, mentally applauding the unnamed student who had the guts to shout at the entire class.

 

A tall, slender girl stood at the classroom's doorway, looking as pissed as heck. She had long red hair, which curled slightly and had been left loose, and matching red eyes. The redhead was dressed immaculately in Seigaku's girls winter uniform, however, she had replaced the magenta bowtie with a thin crimson ribbon. As she walked into the silenced classroom and headed towards Rei's direction, taking a seat at Rei's left. The stunned students settled quietly into their respective seats, properly subdued.

 

 

 

" _Yo_. I'm Yumi Asuka, just call me Asuka,  _yoroshiku_." Rei blinked twice at the blunt introduction, and bookmarked the page she was looking at with her left hand. Smirking playfully, Rei offered her right to Asuka who was settling calmly into the seat beside Rei. "Echizen Rei, call me Rei. I have a feeling we'll be good friends,  _na_ , Asuka-chan?"

 

Asuka gave no other response that she disliked the suffix Rei had added, and except for arching a brow at Rei's drawling accent she said nothing, merely tossing her head back and sneering irritably at boys who had started to approach the two. Suitably cowed, the boy leading the trio of pompous-looking brats retreated back, darting a few glances towards an unamused Rei who had dealt with the same situation all-too-many times and mirthless Asuka.

 

The bell rang shrilly, signifying the ending of one of Rei's most hated subjects, and the start of lunch break. Rei groaned as she stretched lazily, sluggishly blinking at Asuka, who was smirking amusedly at Rei. "Looks like the  _Kōgō_  finally has something she's bad at,  _ne_?" Rei raised a brow as she grabbed her bento and stood up from her seat and left the classroom, placidly following the fiery orange-eyed girl. " _Nani iu ten nen [1]?_  And why are you calling me  _Kōgō_?"

 

Asuka spared a quick, disbelieving glance at Rei, who was puzzling over her words. The answer dawned to Rei before Asuka spoke. "Wait. Don't tell me. The class-?" Asuka bit back another smirk as she sang cheerily, "Yep," popping the 'p' with unhidden glee as Rei's blush crept up her swan-like neck. Rei sighed heavily at the nickname as she and Asuka climbed up the stairs which led to the rooftop. "Oh, don't encourage them," Rei's eyes slitted in playful mirth " _Joō-sama_." Rei looked at Asuka, snorting at her angry growl, opening the door to the rooftop deftly.

 

"Why do they even call-" Rei's sentence was cut off abruptly when she bumped into someone. An all-too-familiar arm looped around her waist, preventing Rei from falling down the long set of stairs. "A-ah, Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka pulled his arm back when Rei regained her balance, looking quite displeased with the topaz-eyed girl. "Rei-san, you should watch your step next time." Rei blinked slowly, a sweet smile slowing lifting the corners of her lips as she readjusted the grip she had on her bento box.

 

"Yes, sir." Rei saluted playfully with her free hand, her smile widening when a soft look flashed through the whiskey-eyes. "This is the second time,  _na_ , Tezuka-kun?" Tilting her head to the side, Rei hummed softly, pleased when a soft look flittered across Tezuka-kun's whiskey-brown eyes.

 

"He~ Rei, mind telling me how you know Seigaku's resident Ice Block?" Asuka drawled teasing from where she stood behind Rei, a teasing smirk on her face. "Saa~ I would like to know too, ne, Tezuka?" A new voice joined them, deceptively feminine, but definitely dangerous. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and all of it’s characters, if I did, I wouldn’t be writing this on Fanfiction.net if I did.

 

‘Normal Speech’

**_‘Speech In English’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

_“Emphasized Speech or Words”_

 

 

 

 

Rei yanked on the laces of her teal blue tennis shoes, tightening them into a neat bow. “Good luck, _ne_ , Rei,” Rei turned to the slim figure clad in the pristine uniform who stood beside her. Rei tugged her white snapback down as she flashed a quick smirk to Asuka. Announcing something in a tone soft enough for only Asuka to hear, Rei walked into the court, leaving Asuka standing outside the wire gate. Staring amusedly at Rei’s retreating back, Asuka crossed her arms and shook her head, repeating Rei’s words in a soft mutter. 

 

“ _I make my own, huh_?”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Rei inclined her head politely to the ever-smiling teen who stood opposite her, separated only by the net that spanned across the singles courts. “Let’s have a good match, Fuji-sempai.” Rei said blandly after the customary handshake, smiling briefly at Asuka who lazily flashed a thumbs up from where she stood. 

 

Placing the head of her pewter blue racquet on the ground, Rei looked up from her lashes to peer up at the effeminate man who stood before her. “Which?” Fuji-sempai smiled even wider, calling out ‘Smooth’ as Rei spun her racquet. Nodding satisfiedly when it fell on smooth, Rei retreated to her receiving spot, tightening the navy band that wrapped around the end of her braid as she bent her knees to anticipate the incoming serve.

 

“One set match, Fuji Syuusuke versus Echizen Rei, Fuji to serve.” The umpire announced after glancing at both the players to ensure that they were ready. The next three games passed in a flash, with Rei automatically falling back into her play, allowing Fuji-sempai to score, first gauging his ability with her right hand, then playing seriously after with her left.

 

Around her, she could hear scornful murmurs of those who were watching, phrases that were too blatantly sexist to be repeated in public, but she paid them no heed, allowing the slurs to slid off her back like water. Rei retreated into her mind, brain whirring as she predicted his next shot, her body instinctively carrying out the orders that her brain supplied. ‘ _Bait him, break down his playing style and-’_

 

_‘There’_

 

Rei narrowed her eyes as she lunged a step forwards, topaz eyes slitting as she focused on the neon green ball hurtling towards her. Like an experienced sniper narrowing in on an unfortunate target, Rei pinpointed the exact spot she wanted the ball to land. For a brief moment, time seemed to stop for Rei, and in a flash, she swung her racquet.

 

A silence hung over the courts when Fuji Syuusuke fell back, losing his balance trying to return the ball, and landing heavily on the clay court. The umpire dispelled the quiet as he called from his chair. “Are you alright, Fuji, can you continue?” The cerulean-eyed teen answered after a beat of stillness, picking himself up and dusting off the back of his pants. “Yes, I can continue.”

 

“ _Ehh~_ Fuji-sempai, don’t let your defenses down, _na_?” Rei pinned Fuji with a solemn gaze as she very deliberately, switched her racquet to her left hand, grinning at the sudden uproar she caused. Catching Asuka’s eye, Rei winked cheekily at the redhead who looked vastly amused at Rei’s surprising cheekiness. She was sitting alone on one of the oak benches near the court in Rei’s direct field of vision, with her chin propped in her palm.

 

“ _Hey, hey, hey, this isn’t funny, did you see what she just did?!_ ”

 

Disturbingly, Rei could catch snippets of squeals and cries of either, “ _Kyaaa, Rei-sama,”_ or, _“Rei-sama looked so cool when she did that, don’t you think?”_ Shuddering slightly, Rei recoiled backwards from the direction of the enthusiastic cheers when one of the louder screams reached her ears. As the umpire announced the score, Rei fiddled with the leather band that was wrapped around her wrist, her racquet tucked under her arm. Looking towards the sky, Rei smiled up at the blinding sun, racquet in hand.

 

‘ _Chichiue, I have made my decision now,_ ’

 

As she lowered her gaze to look at Syuusuke-san, Rei tightened her grip on the fuzzy ball, eyes burning with fiery determination as she tossed the ball up.

 

‘ _and that it to do what makes me happy._ ’

 

In a split second, Rei arched backwards, her racquet swinging over in a fluid movement. The ball ricocheted away from her, nearly invisible when it made a neat landing exactly on the corner of the service box. The only sign that that ball even landed on Syuusuke-san’s court, was that black scuff mark on the otherwise unblemished surface.

 

“Thir-thirty-love.” The umpire announced tightly, the shock in his voice evident as Fuji bent down to pick up the ball. “ _Saa_ , Rei-chan, you are very strong, _ne_?” Rei hid a smirk as she tugged down her snapback with her right hand, nonchalantly brushing away her bangs to meet the sharp blue gaze of her opponent.

 

‘ _Ah, so he understands now_.’

 

As much as Rei would love to say that she had not one bit of sadistic bone in her body, no one could deny that she loved to lead her opponent’s self-confidence higher and higher by allowing them to score games off her, only to make their defeat even more crushing when she _did_ beat them. It was the only aspect of her, other than her eyes that she inherited or picked up from her father. Everything else, Rei was the exact replica of the late Echizen Miharu. From the doe-like shape of her eyes to the hungry ambition, even down to the deep indigo of her hair.

 

“Thank you, Fuji-sempai.” Rei laughed, arching her back in preparation for another serve. “But don’t think that I’ll go easy on you, _na_?” Before he could react, the serve rocketed of Rei’s racquet, barely visible to the eye, hitting precisely at the other corner of service box, and like before, leaving only a scuff mark to indicate it’s presence. 

 

“Forty-love,” The umpire called out weakly as Rei held up the ball between her fingers, calling out to the honey blond teen. “ _Na_ , Fuji-sempai, I’ll just hit one more, alright? It’ll get too boring if I win the entire set with my _Hayabusa Sensui_ [1], right?” Arching her back, Rei tossed the ball up once more, French braid falling off her shoulder.  

 

“Game, Echizen, One game to four.”

 

Rei served again, and true to her words, it was a speedy flat serve which Fuji-sempai returned easily, looking a bit disturbed at the strength behind the shot. _‘How is she able to pack that much strength into that?’_ Rei narrowed her eyes as she watched the ball that Fuji-sempai hit, predicting its path before it crossed her side of the court, easily smashing it into an open space.

 

“Fifteen-love.”

 

A wave of impressed muttering washed through the crowd that had gathered to watch the match. Inui pushed up his glasses, pen flying across his notebook as he muttered to himself, “Speed, 60 percent, power, 45 percent, and accuracy, 85 percent.” Oishi, who was standing beside Tezuka, muttered to himself, “Somehow, it’s like she can predict the future and Fuji’s shots…”

 

Ryuuzaki Sumire who had just emerged from the clubhouse, chuckled loudly, standing at Tezuka’s other side. “No, Rei cannot predict the future, rather, it is something called ‘Insight’, or ‘Perception’. From what I heard from Aigasaki, she used to drive her opponent crazy by predicting their shots through body language, muscle movements, and breathing patterns. One might argue that Rei is just naturally talented, or gifted, however, this skill has been trained into her from ever since she could walk by her father. She is quite proud of this ability, because it is gained through her hard work.”

 

The regulars were silent as they turned their attention back to the match, watching as Rei jumped into the ball’s path, scoring off a point with a neat backhand. “Rei-san has a very polished, distinctive form, doesn’t she? Is it because she does ballet?” Tezuka commented, turning sideways so that he could look at Ryuuzaki. If his teammates were surprised by the somewhat informal way he addressed the tawny eyed teen, they didn’t mention it. He mentally thanked all the gods he knew that Fuji was playing with Rei. If he had heard Tezuka say that-

 

Tezuka shivered slightly. Fuji would never let go of it.

 

Sumire smirked, rubbing her chin as she observed Fuji’s perfect execution of a drop volley. “Very sharp, Tezuka, you’re partially right, Rei is a perfectionist, and being a dancer has added to that. You see,” Ryuuzaki continued, ignoring the fact that at this point, all of the regulars were listening intently to her explanation. “standing in front a mirror with an instructor that demands beauty and grace with every movement has transferred to everything she does. Not only does she have a beautiful form, but also a poised posture.”

 

“That girl,” Ryuuzaki-sensei added underneath her breath, her soft words only heard by Tezuka, who felt a frown creep up his face. “her mother would be proud.” Sinking into his thoughts, Tezuka watched the ongoing match somewhat blankly, focusing his gaze on the lissome teen who had occupied his attention from the very first time he ever met her, from her enchanting smile, to her sharp gaze. Somehow, someway, he had a terrible feeling about Ryuuzaki-sensei’s strange way of phrasing her sentence, as if Rei’s mother had _passed on_? Even though he was worried, not to mention a tad curious, Tezuka was polite enough not to pry into Rei’s personal business.

 

He trusted that Rei would tell them when she felt comfortable enough to, so, he left it at that.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Game and match, Echizen, Six games to three.”

 

Rei wilted in relief, exhaling deeply after she heard the score. Even though Fuji-sempai-call me Syuusuke- had been one of the best players Rei came across, she had emerged victorious at the end. When the two met at the net for a handshake, Rei smiled sheepishly at the slender teen. “It was a good game, _na_ , Fuji-Syuusuke-sempai.” Rei hastily corrected, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Yes, it was, Rei-chan, and on the behalf of the tennis club, I welcome you into the team.” Rei flashed a quick, warm smile to Tezuka, who stood at Fuji’s side of the courts, winking at Asuka who was clapping for her from where she sat. Accepting the handshake Syuusuke-sempai offered, Rei inclined her head politely Ryuuzaki-sensei who was approaching her with the rest of the regulars in tow.

 

“Sempai-tachi, _Hajimemashite_ , my name is Echizen Rei, _dozo yoroshiku_ ,” Rei bowed politely, blinking in surprise when a teen with vivid red hair not unlike Asuka, glomped her enthusiastically, almost sending Rei to the floor with the force behind his tackle. “Hoi hoi, I’m Kikumaru Eiji, nya~”

 

“Eiji! Get of the poor girl, you’re suffocating her.” Another boy, a regular, Rei suspected, chided Kikumaru-sempai disapprovingly. He turned olive green eyes to her, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry for Eiji, my name is Oishi Shuichiro, by the way, I’m the fuku-buchou of the tennis team. It’s nice to meet you.” Rei smiled politely at the energetic duo, nodding to the respective regulars in greeting and waving off Oishi-sempai’s apology.

 

“Momoshiro Takeshi, just call me Momo-chan-sempai.” A purple-eyed regular informed her cheerily, pointing to someone with a bandana wrapped around his head, he announced in a loud voice, “And that’s Mamushi.” The newly dubbed ‘Mamushi’, hissed threatening at Momoshiro-sempai, informing Rei curtly that he was “Kaido Kaoru.”, and then proceeded to taunt Momoshiro-sempai. 

 

Rei turned her attention to the tall, spiky haired teen who introduced himself as Inui Sadaharu, the manager slash regular of the team. Rei glanced at Tezuka who stood beside Ryuuzaki-sensei, her gaze somehow seeming sweeter and warmer when directed towards him. “Rei-san, welcome to the team.”

 

Rei smiled lightly, tilting her head at the hazel-haired teen, who’s eyes had softened into a clear honey brown. “Thank you, Tezuka-kun.” Ryuuzaki-sensei cleared her throat meaningfully, directing Rei’s gaze to her. “Here is your uniform slip, Rei, write down your size for the uniform and jersey, give it to me by tomorrow.” Rei nodded respectfully as she carefully folded the strip of paper, tucking it into the pocket of her cobalt blue Joy Gryson x. Dunlop tennis bag. “ _Jaa_ , sempai-tachi,” Rei picked up her tennis bag and shouldered it easily. Jerking her head in a brief bow, she headed outside to where Asuka was waiting patiently.

 

 

 

\---

 

[1] Hayabusa Sensui: Peregrine Dive

 


End file.
